


Disregarding the Danger

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t help herself. Jason Gideon intrigued her…the feelings were still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disregarding the Danger

“Emily, what…”

 

The new profiler screamed when she felt the hand on her shoulder. She pulled the buds from her ears and turned to look at her supervisor with wide eyes.

 

“I didn’t mean…” Jason Gideon tried to explain.

 

“You scared the hell out of me.” She said, anger flashing in her eyes for just an instant.

 

“That surely was not my intent. I didn’t even know you were wearing earphones. What are you still doing here?”

 

“I'm handling paperwork.”

 

“It’ll be here tomorrow.” He replied.

 

“Sure it will, with even more stacked on top. I don’t let my work take control over me, Sir.”

 

“I know that. Its time to go home though.”

 

“Sir, I have…”

 

“Please don’t call me Sir.” Jason spoke softly. Emily opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. Jason reached over to take the pen from her hand and put it in the drawer. He then took both of her hands, pulling her out of the chair and onto her feet. “We’re leaving.”

 

“What are you still doing here?” Emily asked. She thought she would be alone. She thought she would have time to seethe and get it over with. Tomorrow was another day.

 

“I had something I needed to finish.”

 

“So do I. I appreciate your…well I don’t know what this is Sir but…”  
  
 

“Please don’t call me Sir. This was a hard case…”

 

“No harder than any other.” Emily slipped her hands out of his and sat back at her desk. She retrieved the pen from the drawer, going back to the paperwork.

 

“I could see you were having some difficulty.” Jason said.

 

“You're mistaken; everything is fine.”

 

“The team is gone; they’ve called it a night. Its time for you to do the same. Shall I make it an order?”

 

“You're going to have to.”

 

“Then it’s an order, Agent Prentiss.”

 

She looked at him, anger in her brown eyes. What kind of damn game was he playing? Agent Hotchner treated her like shit over a mistake and now this…she was not going to put up with this. This was where she wanted to be but the trial by fire was almost too much for Emily to bear. Were they playing good cop/bad cop? Surely she was not going to let her history with Jason Gideon, and even calling it that was a laugh, affect how she did her job. 

 

She wasn’t going to let anything affect it. Almost eleven years Emily had been in the FBI and all she wanted was to be in this unit. She submitted three applications before receiving the job yet she walked into the depths of hell. The cases were hard enough; the Unsubs could give the strongest person nightmares. To know her supervisors didn’t like her, trust her, was hard to swallow.

 

“Respectfully sir, leave me to my work. I have a lot to finish.”

 

She went to put the buds back in her ear but Jason stopped her. He again pulled her up from the chair, ignoring her sigh.

 

“Emily, we are leaving. The paperwork will be here tomorrow.”

 

“Where are we going?” she asked, giving in. Emily didn’t want to admit how nice it was to have her hands in his.

 

“There is this little place where no one asks questions and you don’t have to talk or think about work.” Jason replied.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I said so. You're driving, Prentiss.”

 

“Ah, I see where this is going.” Emily put on a smile. “You need a designated driver.” She went into her drawer and grabbed her bag. She turned her computer off, straightening up the folders on her desk. “I'm not in the mood to drink tonight.”

 

Jason wasn’t quite listening; he was already heading to the elevator. Emily sighed and followed. Yes, she wanted to spend time with him, no matter how much of a bad idea her rational mind told her it was. She couldn’t help herself. Jason Gideon intrigued her…the feelings were still there. It would kill her to think he might look at her the same way Aaron Hotchner did. While surely he didn’t owe her anything, they had a history. Perhaps that was all in Emily’s head.

 

“I'm not in the mood to drink tonight.” She repeated once they were on the elevator. “I’ll give you a ride if you need to go somewhere but if I'm not going to be allowed to do my paperwork, I would rather just go home. I don’t need my hand held because the teacher yelled at me.”

 

“What do you mean?” he looked at her.

 

“Which part?”

 

“You don’t need your hand held because the teacher yelled at you.”

 

“Nevermind.” Emily shook her head.

 

“No, you brought it up so clearly you want to talk about it.” Jason said.

 

“No, I really do not want to talk about it. I want to go home.”

 

“I certainly didn’t mean to upset you, Emily,” he held up his hands. “Forgive me.”

 

“Yeah.” Her response was almost inaudible.

 

They got off the elevator and signed out. In the parking lot there wasn’t much conversation. Emily was in no mood to chat and Jason was just observing her. Her body language said stay away; all of her defenses were raised. He knew Hotch wasn’t overjoyed to have her on the team. He believed her to be a good Agent but he wanted to know what the hell was going on. 

 

Hotch didn’t like having his authority usurped by the powers that be and a mole placed in his midst. Jason didn’t like it either, but he didn’t think she was a mole, at least not yet. Whoever was trying to get information on the BAU was surely going to do it through Emily Prentiss. If they were smart though, and Jason wasn’t sure of that, Emily Prentiss had no idea she was the missile sent to destroy the place she wanted to be more than anything. It was better to just do their jobs as they did everyday. Keeping an eye out was essential but if Emily felt like an interloper and outsider she might be more willing to give someone the ammunition they needed. 

 

That wasn’t the only reason to treat her with respect…she was a damn good Agent and her file showed as much. She had been an asset to the team already, and the other agents seemed to appreciate her hard work if they were still warming up to a new presence. Jason would sit down and talk to Hotch; this didn’t have to turn out the wrong way. In fact, it was pivotal to so many things that it did not. Emily was a part of the team and that was the end of it. How and why mattered little, it had already happened. What happened next was up to them.

 

“Forgive me, Emily.” He said again when they walked up to her hunter green Dodge Durango.

 

“There’s nothing to forgive.”

 

In the car, she put the key in the ignition. Rock music came out of the speakers; Jason didn’t recognize the band. He didn’t know half the music the team listened to. It either intrigued him or turned him off.

 

“Is Creed alright?” she asked.

 

“Who’s Creed?” he put on his seatbelt.

 

“The band.” Emily couldn’t hide her smile.

 

“Sure, they sound fine to me. Oh c'mon, you act like I was supposed to know that. I don't think I was supposed to know that.”

 

Jason smiled when her full-blown grin came out of hiding. She just shook her head and headed out of the parking lot. It had been a long couple of days. Nathan Harris, a wonderful but sick teenager would hopefully get the help he needed. There had to be few things harder than fighting homicidal urges. Emily knew he was fighting a battle he would likely lose. Ronald Weems was off the street and the working girls of DC could breathe a sigh of relief until the next psychopath came along.

 

“You want to know what I think?” Jason asked. “I think you should have a drink with me.”

 

“I'm not really in the mood.” Emily replied.

 

“I want you to tell me all about Creed.”

 

“I hate Creed; I love this song.”

 

“Tell me why.”

 

“Sir…”  
  
 

“Stop it; stop calling me Sir, Emily. I mean it. Call me anything but Sir.”

 

“Alright, Jason.”

 

“That’s it…I like the way it sounds when you say my name.”

 

Emily barely knew how to respond to that so she let it go. She hoped he couldn’t see the flush color her cheeks in the dark car.

 

“I really think we should have a drink tonight.” Jason said.

 

“Not tonight.” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

 

“How about dinner on Saturday then?”

 

“What?”

 

“Have dinner with me…let me make you dinner.”

 

“You cook?”

 

Jason snickered. That made Emily smile, it wasn’t often she heard something like that from him.

 

“It’s one of my passions. So, let me cook for you. I make the meal, you bring the intriguing conversation. The BAU is not allowed.”

 

“That’s fine by me. What are you cooking?”

 

“It’s a surprise.” Jason replied.

 

“Is that a Gideon-ism for you don’t know yet?” Emily asked.

 

“Absolutely not; I know.”

 

“Mmm hmm.”

 

He looked at her and she was smiling again. Creed was off now and a song Jason recognized, _Don’t Know Why_ by Norah Jones, played over the speakers. He closed his eyes and imagined Emily in his arms as they swayed to it. He wondered what her skin would feel like against his. He thought of her breath on the crook of his neck, her fingers on his back, her lips anywhere she damn well pleased. How would her hips move when she danced? Where on his body would she put her hands?

 

“You’ve gone far away.” Emily said. Jason looked at her.

 

“No, not that far.”

 

“Where did you go?”

 

“That’s a beautiful song. I like Norah Jones; her voice can take me to another place.”

 

“Where?” Emily asked.

 

“Tonight?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I was dancing with you.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I'm sorry that the last couple of days have been bad for you, Emily.”

 

“I don’t know what gave you that impression. The job has its moments but I don’t want to be anywhere else. I know it’s been a long time but I would think you know I can handle it when the shit hits the fan.”

 

“I know that, but…”

 

“Then let’s leave it at that.”

 

Jason nodded. They spent the rest of the car ride in silence. Soon enough, Emily pulled up to his building and Jason unbuckled his seatbelt. 

 

“Have a good night.” He said, opening the passenger door.

 

“What time, on Saturday?” Emily asked.

 

“Seven is good.”

 

“I'm looking forward to it.”

 

“As am I. Goodnight, Emily.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

He got out of the car. Emily watched him go inside before pulling off and heading for the Watergate. So, he was going to make her dinner. She needed to bring the intriguing conversation. There were plenty of things she wanted to say, Emily knew that for sure. 

 

There were things she wanted to ask and avenues she wanted to explore. Like dancing, she definitely believed dancing was something she wanted to do with Jason Gideon. The BAU wasn’t allowed, he’d said so himself. Emily would have no problem leaving it outside his door. It was much more interesting imagining what would happen inside that door.

 

***

                                                                                                                                                  

  
 


End file.
